thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Larami Illuminatus
Human female, born LY 872, in Tonad. Capo of the Illuminati. Larami (pronounced ' 'lâr·ə·mē') was always a very studious girl; though she came from a lower middle class family, and her parents couldn't afford the best masters, she made the best use of whatever teaching was provided to her. She also spent as much time as she could in the library, doing independent studies. On account of these academic tendencies, she was never very popular in her youth or young adulthood. All her studies, as it turned out, couldn't provide her with a decent job, and so she wished to move to another, more "enlightened" village, where she was sure she could find a higher-paying job. However, she never could earn enough money to book passage on any transportation services to move to another village. By age 24, filled with despair, she finally gave up hope of a good life, and out of frustration and resentment, she joined a local street gang, the Victors, as a spy. Until that point, the Victors had, even more than most gangs on The Land, been pretty small-time (Larami is said to have griped on several occasions about the irony of their name). However, she proved quite good at this new job of hers, and soon became chief spy for the gang. By the time Larami turned 27, when the previous leader, Kane, retired (believing himself too old for anything as childish as a street gang), she took over the position. This was in 899, which was when, for whatever reason, street gangs around the world started getting more organized, even forming alliances with gangs from other villages. Larami was approached by a mysterious woman named Amelia, who refused to reveal any details about herself, including what village she was from. But her offer to merge her gang with the Victors was appealing to Larami, who by this time had all but forgotten her old dream of moving away, even though she now had enough money to do so if she chose. (It is rumored that part of The Plan, which wouldn't be revealed to the world for a few years yet, was already being revealed to gangs, by The Order, though the veracity of this is strongly debated. However, it does seem that details of the Plan which would later be made clear definitely would have served as incentive to Larami to take part; details such as uniting the world, increasing travel between villages, and establishing schools which would provide free education for everyone.) Thus, Amelia, Larami, and a man named Seth, from Plist, became the first three founders of the inter-village gang that came to be called InterGang. In the years since then, Larami came to be recognized as quite possibly the best and brightest of InterGang's dons (it's no wonder she chose the name "Illuminatus" when the surname law was passed in 904). However, it is well known that her relations with both her capo, Amelia, and fellow don, Seth, deteriorated over the years. With some members of InterGang, including those who worked for her and those from other villages, she became quite friendly, while with some (again, including her own subordinates and gangsters from other branches), she became cold. It is indeed interesting how she could inspire either great loyalty or great enmity among her fellows and underlings. Finally, in 912, she decided to break off from InterGang, forming her own inter-village gang, the Illuminati, which she hoped would be a more "enlightened" gang than she considered InterGang to be. It isn't known for sure why she didn't finally move away from Tonad at this point. Some say it's because it would have been impossible to relocate all those Tonadian employees who were loyal to her; others say it's because she had newfound hope of making her home village itself more enlightened, a hope which had already begun coming to pass since the Coming of the Order. Still others speculate as to a possible romantic relationship with Porter Cognoscente, whom she made don of the Tonad branch of the Illuminati (though there is no evidence to support their being more than friends). Or it might just be that she's waiting until her new gang is more firmly established, before relocating herself to open a new branch in some more favorable village. Time will tell.... Category:People